


Rider Town: Here we go!

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: It's time that Team Ghost join the fray





	

Alain had been waiting for this exact moment ever since he had accidentally stumbled into Rider town. It was really by accident when he did and was immediately confused about multiple flying people and a large yellow thing that was throwing a football at a flying white thing. 

 

After a hasty explanation and a security upgrade, it was explained that he had stumbled into a place called rider town and that he shouldn't really be there yet, but there he was so he should make the most of it. 

 

What made him like about the place was the sense of peace and freedom. Just a few minutes into the place and he was drunk on it. He met a few people, riders who have ended their cycle and had remained there, calling it their home after finishing up whatever they had day per day in their own towns. 

 

He met a man called Krim Steinbelt who he became rather close with and eventually having a father-son dynamic with. He was amazed at everything and itched to tell the others but was told he couldn't until their battle was over. He agreed with this. Their battles are their own, after all. 

 

So when it all ended and he entered the portal with Specter/Fukami Makoto and Kanon he led them not to his home-world but to this magical place he had discovered

 

"Alain....where are we?" Makoto asked as he looked around with a frown. 

 

"It seems you've brought your riders.....except for your main rider," a man said as he approached him. Makoto frowned some more as he assessed the man in the suit as well as a man in white that walked behind him. 

 

"I'll get to Tenkuji Takeru soon enough, these two were the ones that immediately followed me," Alain explained with a smile. 

 

The man nodded. "I see," he said before smiling and spreading his arms. "Welcome to Rider Town," he told the three. At this point Alain was practically bouncing by the balls of his feet while Kanon looked around in interest. 

 

"What's Rider Town?" Makoto asked carefully and the man --who later introduced himself as Kureshima Takatora (and that he ran the place), happily explained. 

 

It was only then that Makoto relaxed. A safe haven of past riders, he could get behind that. 

 

* * *

They were led to a small building complex that was explained will be owned by their group. Takatora explained further that if they wanted to run a business they could set up a portal that would link it from the outside to their home there in rider town. 

 

Makoto thanked him and Takatora and the man in white left them to it. 

 

"We can tell Takeru tomorrow, you two need to rest," Alain said before smiling and stepping back. 

 

"You're not staying with us in the complex?" Kanon asked. 

 

"I already have a home," Alain told them. "A man called Krim Steinbelt took me in when I stumbled in, he said he'll take in my siblings too," he explained. 

 

Makoto raised a brow at this. "Why do I have a feeling there's more to this town then what has been shared with us?" he asked. 

 

"You'll see for yourself," Alain said. "For now, goodnight!" he said before running off, his green parka flapping like a cape behind him. 

* * *

Takeru's reaction was a stark contrast to Makoto's when he was told about Rider Town and demanded to see it immediately especially after hearing that there are students like him that live there. 

 

He was also greeted by Takatora and given the same explanation. The only difference is that Takatora offered to link a door of the temple to Rider town to make their investigative job easier. That and W offered some tips when it comes to actually investigating. 

 

Takeru was basically in the Rider version of Disneyland as far as he was concerned. 

* * *

Takeru made fast friends with Fourze and Wizard. They bonded mostly over food, space and the paranormal. He listened as they told him their cycles and other stories about the town. 

 

"So there's a garage here somewhere?" Takeru asked. 

 

"Yeah, but don't go looking for it. Drive and Sangou-san doesn't like anyone messing with them," Haruto explained. 

 

"We can't take even a little peek?" Takeru asked. 

 

"Maybe we can ask Drive," Gentaro said thoughtfully. "He's nicer compared to Sangou." 

 

Haruto nodded at this. 

 

"There was one thing I wanted to ask about, by the way," Takeru said as he leaned forward. "That man with Takatora-san. The one always wearing white. Who is he?" he asked

 

"As far as we know he's Takatora-san's partner. Nothing beyond that," Gentaro admitted. 

 

"He's considered as one of Rider town's mysteries," Haruto pointed out with a chuckle. 

 

"Surely someone knows!" Takeru insisted and the two shook their heads. 

 

"You can try Mitsuzane," Gentaro offered. 

* * *

Mitsuzane had just come from class when he was suddenly blocked by Takeru as soon as he entered the portal from the uphill road. 

 

"Yes...........?" Mitsuzane asked carefully, taking in Takeru's adorably serious face. 

 

"The man in white, who is he?" Takeru asked. 

 

Mitsuzane grinned. "You do realize that you're not the first one who asked me this, right?" he asked. 

 

Takeru nodded. "But I may be the first to get an answer!" 

 

Mitsuzane nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe," he said before patting the rider on the head and moving on towards his house. 

 

"Waaaaaait!!" Takeru exclaimed before blocking Mitsuzane's way again. "Tell me!" he insisted. 

 

Mitsuzane sighed before leaning over and whispering in Takeru's ear. He pulled away and smiled at Takeru before walking away once more. 

 

"I don't even know what that is!!!!" Takeru exclaimed after him and Mitsuzane laughed.


End file.
